Ciao Bella Cinquetti
THE Possible (THE ポッシボー) is a J-Pop group. The members of THE Possible was created using six girls from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei who all later graduated on October 7th, 2007 from Hello! Project when the when NICE GIRL Project! was formed. They have served as backup dancers for Hello! Project and Tokito Ami. THE Possible are produced by TNX, published on the Good Factory Record label, and part of NICE GIRL Project!. Members First Generation *Morozuka Kanami (諸塚香奈実) *Hashimoto Aina (橋本愛奈) *Akiyama Yurika (秋山ゆりか) Second Generation *Okada Robin Shouko (岡田ロビン翔子) (Leader) *Goto Yuki (後藤夕貴) Graduated Members *Ohse Kaede (大瀬楓) (Graduated August 22, 2009) History 2009 One June 6, Ohse Kaede announced in her blog that she would be graduating from THE Possible and NICE GIRL Project! on August 22 to focus on her studies. She withdrew from activities on June 15. 2013 It was revealed that THE Possible will be guests at the upcoming Winter Hello! Project concert in 2013. This is the first time in over 5 years that THE Possible will be part of a Hello! Project event. On April 4th, after 7 years since their formation, 2nd generation member Okada Robin Shouko announced on her blog that she was named leader of THE Possible.http://ameblo.jp/robin-shoko/day-20130404.html Discography :Main Page: THE Possible Discography Albums *2007.03.14 ①Be Possible! *2012.03.28 ②Shiawase no Akashi Mini-Albums *2011.08.31 6 Nenme Start! Best Albums *2008.09.17 Kyuukyoku no THE Possible Best Number Shuu ① *2013.02.20 Aratamemashite, THE Possible Desu! ~Nyuumon Hen Best~ Singles *2006.11.19 Young DAYS!! (ヤング DAYS!!) *2006.12.10 Hatsukoi no Kakera (初恋のカケラ) *2007.02.18 Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta (主食＝GOHANの唄) *2007.06.13 Natsu no Tropical Musume. feat. Akiyama Yurika and Hashimoto Aina (夏のトロピカル娘。) *2007.06.13 Kingyo Sukui to Hanabi Taikai feat. Okada Robin Shouko and Goto Yuki (金魚すくいと花火大会) *2007.08.01 Kaze no Uwasa (風のうわさ) *2007.11.07 HAPPY 15 *2008.02.20 Love Message! (ラヴメッセージ！) *2008.04.30 Kazoku e no Tegami (家族への手紙) *2008.08.06 Ijiwaru Crazy love (いじわる Crazy love) *2009.01.07 Shiawase no Katachi (幸せの形) *2009.09.09 Family ~Tabidachi no Asa~ (Family～旅立ちの朝～) *2010.06.02 Yabe~Nabe~ na Atsuryoku Be~na~ (やべ～なべ～な 圧力ベ～ナ～) (with Oto no Moto (Fujii Takashi & Tsubaki Oniyakko)) *2010.10.06 Watashi no Miryoku / LOVE2 Paradise (私の魅力／ＬＯＶＥ2 パラダイス) *2012.08.29 Nanja Korya?! (なんじゃこりゃ?!) *2013.04.10 Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! (全力バンザーイ!My Glory!) *2013.09.11 Otome! Be Ambitious! (乙女! Be Ambitious!) Live Singles *2012.12.01 Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! (全力バンザーイ!My Glory!) DVDs Concert DVDs *2007.09.19 THE Possible Hatsu Shuen Kouen!! (THE ポッシボー初主演公演！！) *2007.09.19 Tokito Ami with THE Possible Live '07 ~Ami Kore Possi Kore(~時東ぁみ with THE ポッシボー ライブ'07~ぁみコレ ポッシコレ~) (With Tokito Ami) *2008.05.17 THE Possible Live Document DVD -2008.3.3 Yokohama Blitz ~Yokohama ☆ Koi no Catch Ball~ Hatsu Tandoku Live e no Michi- (THE ポッシボー　ライブドキュメントDVD-2008.3.3横浜BLITZ～横浜☆恋のキャッチボー～初単独ライブへの道-) *2009.01.30 THE Possible 2008 Aki ~SEXY Generation~ (THE ポッシボー 2008秋～SEXY ジェネレーション～) *2009.07.04 THE Possible Live 2009 Haru ~Shiawase no Katachi Kansha no Katachi~ (THE ポッシボーライブ2009春～幸せの形　感謝の形～) *2012.05.27 THE Possible Tandoku Live 2012 Shiawase no Akashi (THE ポッシボー 単独ライブ2012 幸せの証) Hello! Project Concert DVDs *2007.03.28 Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *2007.09.26 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ *2007.??.?? 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ Puplications Photobooks *2007.07.13 Doki☆Doki☆Possible (ドキ☆ドキ☆ポッシボー) *2007.07.13 Kyapi♡Kyapi♡Possible (キャピ♡キャピ♡ポッシボー) *2008.08.25 Baribari Mizugi DE Possible! (バリバリ水着DEポッシボー！) Manga *2007.10.15 THE Possible ~Robin to Mahou no Apron~ (THE ポッシボー ～ロビンと魔法のエプロン～; THE Possible ~Robin and the Magical Apron~) External Links *Official Site *Official Blog Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:THE Possible Category:2007 Units Category:NICE GIRL! Project Category:THE Possible singles Category:THE Possible DVDs Category:TNX Category:Good Factory Record Category:THE Possible Albums Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Pony Canyon Category:TNX-Mix